monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-39777204-20190705185144/@comment-29393109-20190708161553
"Cain... A denier?" no, Al Canine is a denier, of which you occasionally replace with an ATTACKER, MAKING YOU HAVE 3 ATTACKERS ON YOUR TEAM, WHICH IS A TERRIBLE IDEA. "you can call me a "circus", but my team is absolutely perfect with those runes." Quite unfortunate how you didn't get the Phoenix Wright reference, and also there are absolutely 0 teams in ML that are "perfect", I can think of 5+ ways to demolish your team off the top of my head. "I know they are unusual for the meta, but I can outspeed any enemy monster with my runes." Fight a level 130 Sherezar with 3 Level 10 Speed Runes and 2 of his Allies with 6 TS Runes, yeah good luck doing that with an Al Canine with 3 Speed Runes and 0 TS Runes on his allies. "Al Canine can remove negative effects such as Fenrir's stun or PC's Nanovirus, so my strategy is not ruined at all." Not when Cyber can CDA your Al Canine, oof. "You didn't understand what I said when I was talking about Shademoon: I simply said Shademoon is the only dangerous monster in your team." "I would fear Shademoon, but that's all. There are better attackers." Yoshijr's Shademoon is not an Attacker, he's a TS Holder, saying there are better Attackers makes no sense when his Shademoon isn't an Attacker to begin with. "'isn't Lostyghost an attacker?'" HAHAHAHAHAAHAHHA he's a piece of shit in comparison with Fenrir." Yeah and you said Fenrir was the only Attacker with no CDs on his skills, whether or not Lostyghost is a piece of shit or not doesn't change the fact that I proved you wrong, you're arguing over an argument that doesn't exist. I never said Lostyghost was better than Fenrir, just saying Fenrir isn't the only Attacker with no Cooldowns. "Same stuff talking about reptie and Metalishahahahahaaha." How much of a fucking retard do you have to be to call Metalisha a piece of shit in comparison to Fenrir? "Your team is pretty weak, Patient Cyber is SOOOOO overrated lmao." You have a TEAM STRENGTH and a TEAM LIFE on your Cain, while I have a pristine Rank 3 Xiron the Ruby and you're calling my team "pretty weak"? You are so delusional dude. Also I only use Patient Cyber in Wars and on Offense against Charmless Teams. "And Fenrir, as I said before, isn't of course the best attacker in the game, but he's perfect for my strategy, because with Fenrir's triple damage, Al Canine's guard down hater, and Cain's bleeding hater, the best attacker in the game will destroy the entire team with extra turns (as Fenrir's triple damage lasts 3 turns)." Or you could run Metalisha, who also gives Triple Damage and DOESN'T STUN YOU, MEANING YOU DON'T HAVE TO WASTE A TURN USING NER instead of running 2 Attackers on a team. Also I'm 105% sure Cain is not the best Attacker in the game and Bleed Hater is all Cain needs to destroy a team, like I said, the 3 Bleed + ET Skills and Stigmata. "P.s.: although scary howl deals only 20 damage AOE, Nightmares+daze+Nishant sword is a really powerful combo." Hirondeleor can do the same but better, as unlike Fenrir Hirondeleor actually hits harder than a 7 yr old kid, get outta here with your irrelevant trash Fenrir. "Don't talk about sth if you don't know anything about it. Lmao." Says the guy who runs TEAM STRENGTH and TEAM LIFE ON CAIN. Lmao. tl;dr you are so delusional, git gud.